


Pint Size

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [56]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Fluff, Gen, Head Massage, Hurt Peter Parker, Medical Inaccuracies, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Scott Lang is a Good Bro, Sensory Overload, Super Suits, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bet, injured Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: “Tell you what,” Scott said on the jet after Tony had given him a list of rules (you get injured, you get out, don’t do anything stupid; the usual speech he gave whenever Peter was going after someone big). “If you don’t get injured, I’ll let you try on my suit.”
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 59
Kudos: 617





	Pint Size

**Author's Note:**

> Two updates in one day! You are getting two because I won't be able to update until Friday again. 
> 
> Thanks in advance for those who review and leave a kudos! You are all amazing! 
> 
> All medical advice in this story is a work of fiction! Please do not take any of this advice! 
> 
> This prompt is from SilverDraconyx on Ao3 - During a mission or when giving Peter a task or something, one of the avengers joke-promises him something like “when we’re done you can try my suit” and everyone but Peter forgets. Since FRIDAY is an A.I. she takes things more literal and helps Peter when he wants to try the suit or whatever he was promised. (I think it would be fun with ant-man). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and apologies for any mistakes!

It wasn’t often that Peter got invited to go on missions with all of the Avengers and so when he was, he made the most of it. He made sure to follow any instructions given to him, keep out of as much trouble as he could and prove to Tony that he was Avenger material.

“Tell you what,” Scott said on the jet after Tony had given him a list of rules (you get injured, you get out, don’t do anything stupid; the usual speech he gave whenever Peter was going after someone big). “If you don’t get injured, I’ll let you try on my suit.”

Peter had accepted and he had tried extra hard to not get injured. There were a few close calls but at the end of the mission, Peter had been one of the few who hadn’t been injured (Natasha and Bruce being the other two).

The rest had received some sort of injury and Steve had demanded that each of them get checked over when they arrived back at the compound. Peter had hovered by Tony’s side they left the jet and headed to the med bay. The man was supporting an impressive black eye and some broken ribs and Peter had seen him trying to slink away without being checked out.

“I’ll be fine,” Tony waved off Peter concern. “Really, kid. I’ve had worse.”

Peter’s eyes widened. “What? When?!”

Tony looked startled by Peter’s outburst and he stuttered out a string of non-sequential words.

“Don’t worry Peter,” Natasha said, appearing by Tony’s side. “I’ll make sure he gets looked at. Why don’t you take a shower?”

Peter gave Mr. Stark his best glare. “Promise you’ll get checked out, Mr. Stark.”

“I promise kid,” Tony said.

Peter didn’t think his glare came across as fearsome as he thought judging by the twitch in both Tony’s and Natasha’s lips. He sighed, shoulder’s slumping and shuffled out of the med bay, but not before hearing Natasha speak.

  
“He’s a good kid.”

“Yeah, he’s the best,” Tony agreed. “He’ll be better than all of us one day.”

“He’s got a pretty good mentor teaching him,” Natasha said.

Tony scoffed. “I’m probably doing more harm than good.”

“No,” Natasha said firmly. “He looks up to you. He worships you. You’re a good dad to him.”

Peter’s cheeks burned and he hurried out of the med bay before he could hear Tony’s response. He was embarrassed that Natasha had easily picked up on how he felt about Tony. Was he that obvious? Did everyone know? Did _Tony_ know? Peter brought his hands up to his face and moaned into them.

Hurrying to his room, Peter quickly locked the door and headed into the bathroom to shower. He thought he had been hiding his feelings about Tony. The man had quickly become a father-figure to Peter. He loved spending time with the man, working in the lab, watching movies and even working on his homework at the kitchen counter as the man cooked with Pepper.

Had he really been that obvious?

Tony was going to freak out and Peter would have to keep his distance. He gave a gurgled moan as he shoved his head under the water. He stayed that was for several minutes before he started scrubbing himself down, cheeks burning with embarrassment the whole time.

Once he finished showering, Peter dressed in clean clothes and took his suit down to the lab for Tony to go over. He liked to go over everyone’s suits after a mission to makes sure everything was working properly.

The lab was empty when Peter got there but everyone’s suits were on spread of over multiple benches, waiting for Tony to look over them. Peter placed his suit on the edge, right beside Scott’s suit. The deal that Scott made with Peter came rushing back and Peter bit his lip.

Checking to make sure nobody was there, Peter picked up the suit. It was heavier than he expected but there as a certain flexibility to it. With a thoughtful hum, Peter started pulling on the suit. It was too big for him, Scott a little taller than him but it fit well enough.

“Awesome,” Peter grinned. He looked over the suit and found several buttons. He pressed one and a helmet came flying over his head, securing the suit. “Whoa!”

Peter looked at the two buttons on his hands. “Is that what makes Scott small?”

Licking his lips, Peter pushed the button.

* * *

“You’re good to go, Tony,” Helen smiled. “You can take another set of painkillers in six hours if you need them.”

“Thanks,” Tony said, hopping off the bed with a small wince.

“Boss,” FRIDAY’s voice cut through the med bay. “Peter appears to be in distress.”

“What?” Tony asked sharply.

Everyone else looked up sharply at this too. Peter was one of the few who had not been injured.

“I am unable to be sure due to his current size but I believe he is going into sensory overload,” FRIDAY explained.

“What do you mean due to his size?” Tony barked.   
  


“Peter was trying on Mr. Lang’s suit,” FRIDAY said. “I believe he shrunk.”

“Why the hell would be wearing your suit?” Tony asked, looking to Scott.

Scott groaned. “I forgot about our deal. I said he could try it on if he didn’t get injured.”

“FRIDAY, where is he?” Tony barked.

“In your lab, Boss,” FRIDAY said.

“Scott, come with me,” Tony said, striding towards the door.

“Dad mode activated,” Tony heard Clint mutter as Tony reached the door and he rolled his eyes.

“Tony, man, I’m so sorry,” Scott said as caught up to Tony.

“Not your fault, bug-boy,” Tony said as he stepped into the elevator. “Peter has poor impulse controls.”

“Tell me about it,” Scott huffed. “Hey, what did FRIDAY mean by sensory overload?”

“Peter’s senses are dialled to eleven,” Tony asked, foot tapping as the elevator to his lab moved to slow for his liking. “His hearing, sight, everything has increased since he got his powers. Sometimes he has a hard time filtering out all the noise and he goes into overload.”

Scott winced. “Okay, yeah, that sucks. The first time I put on the suit, it was trippy as hell. No wonder the kid in in overload.”

The elevator finally stopped and the two got out and they hurried to the lab. Before the went in, Tony stopped Scott.

“Try not to make too much noise,” Tony said. “Tell him how to make himself big again and then once he is, help me get him out of the suit and then go.”

“Got it,” Scott nodded.

“FRIDAY, do you have a location on Peter. Where he is exactly. I don’t want to step on him,” Tony said.

“Peter is currently huddled by the under the desk with the suits,” FRIDAY said.

“Alright. Let’s get him big again,” Tony swallowed.

The lab doors opened and as quietly as they could, the stepped inside. The door closed with a hiss and Tony winced. He looked to Scott and gave a nod for him to go ahead.

Scott nodded and begun to whisper. “Peter. I know you’re going through a lot now but it will help if you are your regular size again. To do that, you need to press the button on your left thumb.”

Tony’s body was tense as he waited but there was no movement.

“Peter,” Tony whispered. “I know it hurts kiddo but I can’t help you when I can’t see you. Try and hit the button.”

Both men waited, tensed and poised when finally, there was movement. Peter rapidly begun to grow until his full figure was tucked up in a tight ball under the desk.

Tony let out a small breath of relief before he nodded at Scott.

Peter’s body was so tense that it was hard to even get the kid to stand. Scott helped lifted Peter out from under the table but they could barely get him to uncurl himself.

“We will be as quick as we can, Pete,” Tony soothed, voice barely above a whisper. “Just try and unclench.”

Eventually Peter uncurled himself just enough for Scott to get the helmet off him and peeled the suit from Peter’s body.

Peter’s face was screwed up tight, tears streaming down his face. His body was trembling with the effort of keeping himself up and his skin was pale and flushed.

Tony’s heart ached at the sight and fear crawl up his spine.

As soon as Scott had the suit, he nodded at Tony and quickly left the lab.

  
“FRIDAY, shut down the lab. Blackout the lights and any ambient noises,” Tony said.

The room went pitch black and Tony felt Peter go lax. He caught the teenager around the waist and relying on muscle memory, he pulled him over to the couch that was in the corner. He got them settled, laying Peter’s head in his lap. He breathed as quietly as he could, sinking his fingers into Peter’s curls and gently massaged his scalp.

Slowly, Peter’s body begun to relax. The muscles in his shoulders begun to loosen and the tension on his face smoothed out.

“Your suit is so much better, Mr. Stark,” Peter rasped out, voice cracking on every other word.

Tony chuckled quietly. “Told you I was the best.”

Peter groaned. “That sucked hard.”

“I bet it did. What number are you at?” Tony asked. It was a system they had developed after the first time Peter had gone into sensory overload. The two had been working in the lab when Peter had just dropped and shaved about ten years off Tony’s life.

“A fourteen,” Peter answered. “Getting better though. Fingers feel good.”

Tony smirked and continued to massage Peter’s scalp. “How’s that?”

Peter gave a lazy thumbs up.

Tony continued his ministrations, his heart rate decreasing at Peter sunk against his thigh, body loose and relaxed once more.

“Sorry I tried on the suit,” Peter mumbled quietly, eyes closed.

“I’m going to forgo the lecture because I think you have learnt your lesson,” Tony said lightly.

“I did,” Peter sighed. “You can turn the lights on.”

“FRIDAY, lights at three percent,” Tony said.

FRIDAY turned the lights up slowly until Tony could make out Peter’s face. His eyes were open, blinking sluggishly and looking at Tony with a sad look on his face.

“Do you know why I put all those helicopter-parent protocols in your suit?” Tony asked.

“Cause your paranoid?” Peter guessed.

“No, well, yes,” Tony said. “But I do it because I care about you and because I worry about you. I don’t want to see you hurt kiddo.”

“M’sorry,” Peter said with a wince. “It was dumb to try on the suit.”

“We all do dumb shit, Peter,” Tony said, hands stilled massaging Peter’s scalp. “Lord knows I’ve done enough. It’s part of the learning process.”

“You’re not mad?” Peter asked, looking doubtful.

“Oh no, I’m mad but I think you’ve suffered enough today,” Tony said.

“Thanks,” Peter gave a small smile. “I promise not to be that dumb again.”

Tony chuckled. “Sure kiddo. I believe that.”

Peter shifted, looking at Tony shyly. “Nat’s right.”

Tony frowned. “Right about what?”

“You are a good dad,” Peter all but whispered.

Tony’s hand froze for a moment before he smiled and relaxed, fingers starting to move through Peter’s curls once more. “Yeah well, you make it easy kid.”

Peter smiled, eyes closing again as he drifted off to sleep. Tony relaxed into the couch, titling his head back and letting himself relax, the heavy weight of Peter against him sending him off to sleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
